The present invention relates to a door operation mechanism for opening/closing a door.
In a conventional constitution, a furniture door or another door is interconnected on the left or right side with a body by a hinge or the like on which the door swings to open or close.
In this constitution, an object which interferes with a door cannot be placed in a range in which the door opens/closes. Also, in the case of a furniture door, the left or right side of the door needs to be positioned spaced from a wall in such a manner that the door is prevented from contacting the wall.
Additionally, in the case where doors are arranged in, for example, a locker room, when the locker doors open to the left side, one hesitates to or cannot easily open the door if the left-side locker is being used by another person. In this case, one waits for the neighboring person to leave before opening the door or carefully opens the door in such a manner that the door does not hit the neighboring person.
When the opening direction of the door is fixed in this manner, the aforementioned disadvantages are caused.